


Essere nessuno, qualcuno – Draco

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Seventh year, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: «Chi sei?» arriva ancora la voce, che deve aver capito se non altro chi non è.L’ha già sentita, ne è sicuro, ma non riesce a ricollegarla a un volto. Forse perché è fievole come dubita sia mai stata prima, forse perché non è qualcuno con cui ha parlato molto – come potrebbe, d’altra parte? Si trova nelle prigioni, non al tavolo dei Mangiamorte.Deglutisce, inghiottendo la domanda che vorrebbe rivoltarle. «Nessuno».«Oh». Draco attende secondi che nel terrore sembrano ore, ma chiunque sia dall’altra parte della porta non aggiunge altro.«Perché sei qui?» chiede allora, lo sguardo fisso sull’entrata.«Mi hanno presa dall’Espresso di Hogwarts» risponde la voce dopo qualche secondo. «Spero che mio padre stia bene… Non avevo mai parlato con nessuno, sai?»Draco non risponde. Come ha fatto a non capirlo prima? Ha sentito i rumori sul treno, ovviamente hanno portato l’obiettivo da loro.«Com’è?» domanda ancora la voce.«Cosa?» Draco fissa la porta con un confuso misto di sentimenti. Si chiede chi stia parlando con lui, ma non vuole davvero saperlo. Sapere significherebbe dare un altro volto al senso di colpa.«Essere nessuno».
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. I

« Gli incontri più importanti sono già combinati dalle anime prim’ancora che i corpi si vedano. Generalmente, essi avvengono quando arriviamo a un limite, quando abbiamo bisogno di morire e rinascere emotivamente. »

  
  


** nessuno, qualcuno – Draco **

  
  


** I **

_ Devi volerlo, Draco _ .

Le parole di Bellatrix gli rimbombano nelle orecchie. « _Crucio_!» grida, e Rowle si contorce.

Draco _non vuole_ che soffra, ma se il prezzo per non subire la collera di Lord Voldemort dev’essere quello allora _può volerlo_. Sotto lo sguardo del mago oscuro ripete la maledizione ancora tre volte, prima di essere lasciato libero di andare.

Si allontana dalla sala a passi regolari, accelerando solo dopo aver svoltato nel corridoio. È al sicuro nella sua stanza che finalmente si permette di accasciarsi a terra e vomita, riversando sul pavimento lucido tutto lo _schifo_ provato nell’ultima ora.

_ Non è così che doveva andare. _ Non capisce – suo padre era solito parlargli degli _onori_ derivanti dall’essere un Mangiamorte, un fedele di Lord Voldemort; accennava spesso alle grandiose ricompense che sarebbero loro spettate. Da quando ha il Marchio Nero impresso sul braccio, Draco non ha visto _nulla_ di tutto ciò. Al simbolo sono seguiti soltanto un compito ingiusto, preoccupazioni e dolore – gli costa ammetterlo, _sa cosa succederebbe se quel pensiero pericoloso gli sfuggisse_ , ma non trova giusto né sensato che gli ordini siano impartiti con minacce di morte. I Serpeverde hanno pochi _amici_ , ma a questi sanno essere estremamente leali. Lord Voldemort non ha amici, solo _subordinati_.

Draco getta la bacchetta a terra – _l’ha stretta per tutto quel tempo, incapace di rilassare il pugno_ – e si osserva le mani con disgusto. Odia ciò che è diventato, cosa ha dovuto fare – _odia Lord Voldemort_. Odia avere questi pensieri, che suo padre troverebbe da _debole_ e sua zia da _traditore_.

Odia tutto, Draco – specialmente _la sua incapacità di cambiarlo._

Ha contato impaziente i giorni che l’allontanavano dal primo settembre, come se Hogwarts fosse un luogo in cui fuggire. Ma quando torna nella scuola che ha tradito insieme al suo preside, Draco comprende che nulla è come prima.

A Hogwarts non c’è Voldemort, ma ci sono i Carrow a insegnare maledizioni antiche e fin troppo pericolose – i Carrow a far sì che siano _loro_ a punire gli studenti ribelli, esercitando maledizioni _senza perdono_.

Mentre crucia Neville Paciock, Draco capisce che _non lo vuole_. Inizia, di nuovo, a contare i giorni – l’idea di tornare a casa a Natale è terrore e conforto allo stesso tempo.

Se ha fortuna, Voldemort non sarà lì.

Se ha fortuna, potrà prendere una boccata d’aria prima di riprendere la discesa.

Nel mentre, stringe i denti e copre le orecchie – di fronte all’orrore dei Serpeverde più piccoli _distoglie lo sguardo_.

Il binario  9¾ è ormai in vista quando avverte _scoppi_ e _urla_. Stringe i pugni e conficca le unghie, ma non spia fuori dallo scompartimento – vieta a Pansy di farlo con un cenno brusco del capo. Preferisce non sapere, se non vi è costretto.

Si affretta a raggiungere sua madre non appena la scorge in mezzo alla folla. La vede emettere un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo illeso; non tutti i genitori presenti possono dire lo stesso dei figli. Non parlano, smaterializzandosi rapidi nei pressi di Villa Malfoy.

L’atmosfera non è cambiata dall’ultima volta che c’è stato, anzi se possibile gli sembra più cupa e opprimente – _ma forse è solo lui a sentirsi così_. Si chiede se possa ancora chiamarla _casa_.

Il Signore Oscuro è ancora lì, tetra presenza che solo raramente si degna di apparire più del tempo necessario a impartire un ordine. Draco ne sarebbe sollevato, se non vivesse nel timore di vederlo palesarsi con qualche compito per lui. Il risultato è che trascorre quasi tutto il suo tempo in camera, chino su libri di cui non riesce a trattenere i concetti – _stremato_ , sempre.

Sta dosando i fiori di valeriana quando il primo urlo squarcia il silenzio. « _Evanesco_ » mormora, facendo svanire la pozione ormai rovinata. Inspira a fondo, desiderando isolarsi, ma la voce tagliente di Voldemort arriva fin troppo chiara da una stanza vicina. Draco si chiede se sia una coincidenza. È chiaramente alterato; comprende presto che sta interrogando Olivander.

Draco prega che finisca presto, ma non è accontentato. Al terzo _crucio_ che sente esce d’istinto, dirigendosi ai sotterranei – _vuoti_ , senza il fabbricante di bacchette ad abitarli. O così spera.

Richiude la porta dietro di sé e s’accascia di lato, rigettando il poco cibo che quella mattina si è forzato a ingerire.

«Signor Olivander?»

La debole voce che lo raggiunge lo fa trasalire. _Non doveva esserci nessuno_.

Lentamente, si rialza e raggiunge la porta in legno spesso.

«Chi sei?» arriva ancora la voce, che deve aver capito se non altro chi _non_ è.

L’ha già sentita, ne è sicuro, ma non riesce a ricollegarla a un volto. Forse perché è fievole come dubita sia mai stata prima, forse perché non è qualcuno con cui ha parlato molto – come potrebbe, d’altra parte? Si trova nelle prigioni, non al tavolo dei Mangiamorte.

Deglutisce, inghiottendo la domanda che vorrebbe rivoltarle. «Nessuno».

«Oh». Draco attende secondi che nel terrore sembrano ore, ma chiunque sia dall’altra parte della porta non aggiunge altro.

«Perché sei qui?» chiede allora, lo sguardo fisso sull’entrata.

«Mi hanno presa dall’Espresso di Hogwarts» risponde la voce dopo qualche secondo. «Spero che mio padre stia bene… Non avevo mai parlato con _nessuno_ , sai?»

Draco non risponde. Come ha fatto a non capirlo prima? Ha sentito i rumori sul treno, _ovviamente_ hanno portato l’obiettivo da loro.

« Com’è?» domanda ancora la voce.

«Cosa?» Draco fissa la porta con un confuso misto di sentimenti. Si chiede chi stia parlando con lui, ma _non vuole_ davvero saperlo. Sapere significherebbe dare un altro volto al senso di colpa.

«Essere nessuno».

Non capisce se lo stia prendendo in giro o sia semplicemente _pazza_. Forse è colpa della prigionia.

«Se fossi nessuno non potrebbero usarmi contro mio padre» prosegue la voce con un tono sognante. «Però forse non mi importerebbe, allora. Deve sentirsi molto solo, chi è nessuno».

Un rumore lo fa sussultare. Draco decide di aver ascoltato abbastanza assurdità e scivola circospetto fuori dai sotterranei, lontano dalla voce – esce nel cortile. È vestito troppo leggero per il freddo che lo investe appena mette piede fuori, ma non gli importa. Non rientrerà finché non sarà certo che la tortura a Olivander sia finita.

Voldemort passa sempre meno tempo alla Villa, ma il senso di oppressione avvinto al petto di Draco non fa altrettanto. I giorni di vacanza scorrono lenti, ciononostante quando finiscono gli sembra che non siano durati più di un battito.

Poche ore lo allontanano dal ritorno a Hogwarts, _a quella che non è più Hogwarts._ Hogwarts era spensierata sicurezza, qualcosa che non ha più potuto provare da quando ha ricevuto il Marchio. Non sa quale forza lo guidi, cauto, ai sotterranei, né quale gli faccia raggiungere la porta e poggiare il palmo sul legno freddo – _forse la stessa che l’ha portato da Mirtilla Malcontenta l’anno prima._

«Nessuno?» mormora una voce, come in sogno – è _lei_ , più roca ma meno flebile dell’ultima volta.

«Ho paura» le confida, irrazionalmente. Non sa cosa sta facendo. «Ho paura perché non sono nessuno. Vorrei esserlo» mormora.

Per un po’ gli risponde solo il silenzio. «Puoi farmi uscire?»

Draco trasalisce, ritraendosi d’istinto. Che cosa gli è venuto in mente? Scendere lì è stata un’idea stupida, parlarle una sciocchezza. Cosa si aspettava da una _prigioniera_?

Si volta, ma la voce lo raggiunge di nuovo. «Immagino di no. Dovevo chiederlo, però».

«Potrei, ma ho troppa paura per farlo».

Dopo quell’ultima confessione se ne va, domandandosi se la voce ora l’odierà – _la capirebbe._


	2. II (Qualcuno)

« Gli incontri più importanti sono già combinati dalle anime prim’ancora che i corpi si vedano. Generalmente, essi avvengono quando arriviamo a un limite, quando abbiamo bisogno di morire e rinascere emotivamente. »

  
  


** nessuno, qualcuno – Draco **

  
  


** II **

Ha creduto che la sua situazione non potesse peggiorare ulteriormente – _si è illuso_.

Il fragile equilibrio che si è costruito nel tempo va in mille pezzi quando Greyback e i suoi complici arrivano a Villa Malfoy con Weasley, Granger e _Potter_. L’eroe del mondo magico ha il viso gonfio, forse proprio per camuffarsi, ma questo non gli impedisce di riconoscerlo all’istante. E nel riconoscerlo, Draco si rende conto che la responsabilità del futuro di Potter in quel momento ricade sulle sue spalle.

_ Vorrei essere nessuno _ .

Ma, come ha confessato tre mesi prima a una prigioniera senza volto, lui non è nessuno – è l’erede dei Malfoy, è un Mangiamorte, è la persona a cui è appena stato chiesto di riconoscere il ragazzo che incarna la speranza di chi ancora resiste al Signore Oscuro. _Non vuole essere chi lo condannerà_.

«Io non… non sono sicuro».

Ma le voci lo incalzano, ancora. Si avvicina riluttante a Potter, fingendo di studiarne il volto. La verità è che vorrebbe correre via da lì, evitare il suo sguardo. Non essere costretto a dire nulla. «Non so» insiste, definitivo, voltando le spalle ai lineamenti deformati ma indubitabili dell’eroe.

_ Cosa crede di fare?  _ Il gonfiore passerà, presto o tardi. Non può convincere gli altri che non si tratti di Potter, non intende nemmeno provarci – non è incosciente fino a quel punto.

Non sarà lui a pronunciare la condanna, tuttavia.

Ma ecco ancora le voci; lo dirottano altrove. Chiedono di riconoscere la Granger – come può negarlo, adesso? È lei, non molto diversa dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista: persino sua madre l’ha riconosciuta.

«Io… forse… sì».

Negare oltre era impossibile, l’avrebbe soltanto reso sospetto.

Non sazie, le voci pretendono che confermi anche Weasley.

«Può darsi» concede, ritroso. Dà le spalle ai prigionieri: non ne tollera più la vista.

L’arrivo di sua zia Bellatrix non fa che peggiorare l’incubo.

Nei minuti che seguono Draco ubbidisce e combatte; recupera le bacchette solo per cederle un po’ troppo facilmente all’assalto di Potter; lascia che sua madre lo trascini via, al sicuro.

Infine assiste atterrito alla punizione di suo padre, incapace di impedirla – _non è nessuno_.

Tornare a Hogwarts non lo rassicura, ma è comunque meglio degli ultimi giorni passati a Villa Malfoy – _non più casa ma quartier generale_.

Il pensiero di suo padre torturato lo tormenta. _Sta a lui riscattare la sua famiglia, ma come?_

L’inizio di maggio porta una sgradita risposta.

«Ma è laggiù! Potter è laggiù! Qualcuno lo prenda!»

_ Potter _ – ancora e sempre Potter. Draco stringe i pugni pensando a quanto è costato a lui e ai suoi lasciarlo fuggire l’ultima volta.

Non è l’unico volto ricercato che ha notato all’interno della Sala Grande, però. C’è Paciock, che negli ultimi tempi era sparito chissà dove; c’è la Lovegood, altro volto della resistenza scomparso intorno a Natale. Draco ne incrocia lo sguardo e, per un lungo istante, si blocca. Non sa cosa lo colpisca di quel viso; la ragazza lo nota e gli sorride di rimando. È impazzita? Gli ricorda…

_ “Deve sentirsi molto solo, chi è nessuno”. _

Interrompe forzatamente il contatto scuotendo la testa. Si dedica a Tiger, che – nota ora – parla da un po’. Ciò che dice non lo stupisce. Sente da qualche parte dentro di lui che ostacolare Potter sia _sbagliato_ , ma sopprime sul nascere quel pensiero. Ormai da tempo non ha più scelta.

«Vengo anch’io» dichiara, accodandosi a Tiger e Goyle mentre la Casa di Serpeverde sfila fuori dalla Sala Grande.

La battaglia è finita. Sembra tutto così irreale.

Draco è stretto tra i suoi genitori, sopraffatto dalle emozioni contraddittorie che ha provato nel giro di poche ore. Si dice che è presto per affrontarle: rimanda a un imprecisato _dopo_.

Un dopo che si materializza quando Kingsley Shacklebolt – ora Ministro ad interim – chiama i suoi genitori per alcune domande. Draco resta indietro, solo con i suoi pensieri – non a lungo.

Sulla panca accanto a lui si siede una ragazza che riconosce con un sobbalzo.

Lovegood non dice nulla. Spezza lui il silenzio, dopo alcuni secondi. «Eri tu, vero?»

La domanda gli è salita spontanea alle labbra, dando voce a un sospetto che ha iniziato a formarsi da prima della battaglia.

Lei gli sorride. «Sapevo che eri tu il falso nessuno».

_ Non era così difficile dedurlo, in effetti _ . Draco è spiazzato dai suoi modi gentili: non c’è traccia di rancore negli occhi grigi che l’indagano.

«Mi dispiace» mormora, incerto. «Non ti ho fatta scappare…»

Le sue scuse sono accolte con un leggero cenno di diniego. «Non potevi tradire i tuoi genitori. Lo capisco». Incrocia le gambe perpendicolarmente alla panca, permettendosi così di osservarlo senza dover girare la testa. «Io sono Luna».

La presentazione casuale lo sorprende – _Luna_ , ecco qual era il nome – ma è forse l’elemento più normale di quella conversazione. «Draco» ricambia, pur sospettando che lei lo sappia già.

Il silenzio si propaga ancora, mettendolo a disagio.

«Perché…» inizia, di nuovo. «Perché sei qui? Accanto a me?»

«Eri solo» spiega lei, con semplicità. La sua voce è chiara, ma Draco riconosce il tono sognante della prigioniera. «Ho pensato che avresti preferito non esserlo, in questo momento».

Draco non ribatte.

«Anch’io lo ero, quando mi hai parlato la prima volta» racconta Luna, socchiudendo gli occhi nel ricordare. «Avevano portato via Olivander: fino a quel momento non ero mai rimasta del tutto sola. Faceva un po’ paura, sai? La cantina buia, il silenzio… Oh, in generale mi piace il silenzio, però».

La guarda confuso. Se fosse qualcun altro penserebbe che voglia farlo sentire in colpa, ma non avverte malizia né nel tono né nello sguardo della ragazza.

«Il signor Olivander non parlava molto, comunque. Era così triste…» Luna fa una pausa, scuotendo la testa prima di tornare a fissarlo. «Parlare con te mi ha ridato un po’ di coraggio».

Draco sbarra gli occhi. «Parlare con un carceriere sconosciuto ti ha dato coraggio?» ripete, incredulo.

«Oh, non avevi il tono di un carceriere» replica Luna, ridendo leggera. «Non hai parlato molto, in effetti, ma ho pensato che fossi più spaventato di me».

Non sa come lo fa sentire quell’affermazione – _probabilmente è vera_.

«A volte sono i piccoli gesti quelli che si rivelano più importanti» riprende Luna, sempre sorridente. «Io quella sera – era sera? Lo sembrava – mi sono sentita meno sola».

Draco assimila lentamente l’informazione, poi ripensa alla volta in cui l’ha cercata – la seconda. Forse, considera ora, è andato da lei proprio per illudersi di non essere solo. Ride, ma è una risata isterica e priva d’allegria.

«Lo trovi buffo?» domanda Luna. La sua espressione è curiosa, adesso.

«No». Draco ne affronta lo sguardo: la curiosità supera il timore. «Pensavo a come devo averti delusa la seconda volta».

Luna scuote la testa. «Non mi hai delusa» dichiara. «Non avresti potuto fare molto, comunque. Ma» chiede d’un tratto, come colta da un ricordo improvviso, «vuoi ancora essere nessuno?»

Quante volte è possibile rimanere spiazzati dalla stessa persona? Draco se lo domanda fissando gli occhi limpidi di Luna Lovegood. Ripensa all’avventura di quella notte – non ha portato a nulla, è costata la morte di Tiger. Piega con amarezza le labbra. Come ha potuto essere tanto _stupido_?

«Non lo so» ammette, abbassando lo sguardo. «Stanotte ho provato a essere _qualcuno_. È finita malissimo».

Trasalisce: la mano di Luna è fredda. Non si aspettava quel tocco.

«Non devi essere _qualcuno_ » afferma lei, riuscendo nuovamente a calamitare i suoi occhi – _come fa, qual è il suo trucco?_

Deglutisce, oscurandosi. Se persino Luna Lovegood intende dirgli di lasciar perdere e rassegnarsi a una vita da _nessuno_ forse è davvero senza speranza. Le parole della ragazza, tuttavia, non sono quelle che si aspetta – _neanche stavolta_.

«Ti basta essere Draco».

Sono poche, semplici parole, ma per Draco hanno l’effetto di una doccia gelata.

_ “Avrei creduto che ti saresti vergognato a farti superare in tutti gli esami da una ragazza di una famiglia di Babbani”. _

_ “Mi aspetto di meglio, Draco. Non deludermi”. _

_ “Se gli consegniamo Potter, tutto sarà…” _

Non ha alcun senso. Luna Lovegood è una sconosciuta con cui prima d’ora ha parlato – alla cieca e brevemente – solo due volte, ciò che gli dice non dovrebbe avere effetto su di lui – _non così tanto_.

Perché allora sente _finalmente_ le lacrime premere per uscire e un peso invisibile lasciargli il petto?

«Stai bene, Draco?»

La voce sospettosa di sua madre spezza l’incantesimo; gli occhi di Draco corrono a lei, ma le lacrime non vanno via. «Sì» mormora. «Sto… _bene_ ».

Luna ha piegato la testa all’indietro per vedere la nuova arrivata. Si alza, senza fretta, e voltando le spalle a Draco sorride a Narcissa Malfoy. «Vorrete stare da soli» deduce, intrecciando le mani dietro alla schiena. Si volta, lanciandogli un ultimo sguardo. «È stato bello parlare con te, Draco».

Non la ferma.

_(Anche per me.)_

** N.B. **

Sono consapevole che la forma corretta in italiano sia “ **non** essere nessuno”, ma in questa storia mi sono presa la licenza di omettere il “non” (in alcuni casi). Il “nessuno” a cui pensano Draco e Luna è quasi personificato, assume i tratti di qualcuno che esiste ma non ha legami né pesi. Spero che la cosa non abbia disturbato.


End file.
